


长途差旅

by Gloria99



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria99/pseuds/Gloria99
Summary: 西西歪diy的小故事甜的 放心吃吧





	长途差旅

　　灰尘中隐约可见他的影子。  
　　男人瘦削的手顺着他脊骨一节节向下，尾椎凹陷轻缓往下一摁，勾起闷吞的喘息。  
　　空气很潮很热，模模糊糊地隔出一层毛玻璃。群星露出了低落的神情。  
　　谁不想望一场风月无边？  
　　腿间冰腻一片，四处游弋的手指点的是地狱火。他的目力所及，只有那晚霞酿造的嘴唇。  
　　烫到他心里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　蔡程昱醒过来，马佳睡的那一侧仍是冷的。枕头好端端的还是在阳光下蓬出的松软弧度，但它怎么连不成他回家的拱桥？  
　　马佳人在梦里，在维也纳音乐厅，在奥米亚康乘橇饮冰；不在家。  
　　他这一趟长途差旅，太久了些。  
　　久到蔡程昱忘了肌肤相贴的湿热，唇舌相缠的赤浓；那样灼烫的欲望是怎么挤到他身体里又激在他心上，他伸手已抓不住这些情潮涌动。空旷的房间冷得像格陵兰的深冬。  
　　蔡程昱心里欲火难结。他撞进落地衣柜，他想闻闻爱人的高领毛衣和软绒线衫。然后他磕了坚硬的柜壁，在疼痛里蓦然想起来，那个极占地方的三十二寸行李箱，他给马佳塞了满满当当整个四季的熨帖衣物。现在他自尝爱情的苦果。  
　　对，贴身内衣裤也没了。蔡程昱一杆长枪雄赳赳地贴在小腹上只差出征，后来被告知敌人都弃城跑了，空荡荡一座城池连些军资都没留。  
　　怎么收了这杆枪？  
　　他算了算大洋彼岸的马佳正是早上五点。挺好，在家现在也得被他拉起来打晨炮。被欲火烫红眼底的小狮子是不讲道理的。他开了床灯，湿透的前端布料不情愿地被顶起，灯光近乎虔诚地舔吻这处高地——马佳这么好的狙击手，趴在这片坡上一打一个准。  
　　原本随着节节攀升的金色高音而扬起的手现在恳切地抚慰着最下作的欲望。感谢科技时代，这份隐晦的信号饱胀着传向一个注定不平静的清晨。蔡程昱等着他回复心痒难耐得紧，衣柜硬是被他捯饬出马佳没带走的一件皮衣——唱la vita的那一身。  
　　用高亢的音色，硝油味的呐喊，把他蔡程昱心甘情愿按趴的那一天。他的英雄穿着这身战袍，太阳嘶吼出不平的愤怒。  
　　像神望世人，遥遥一眼，把他陶瓷的心脏击碎。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　软绒短毛内里磨得他好痒，手指扣住领子上的铆钉，又被冷得绷紧神经。只是摩擦就给他一阵短暂却又强烈的高潮。搏动的血管里或许奔腾的是巨兽的唾液，不然怎么这样狩猎心切，想叫马佳这件皮夹克被自己揉皱洇烂——还要他穿着，让马佳下次带着一身他干涸的精液味儿在他身体里进出。这想法太刺激，伴着微信新消息的提示音让他跌进云端里。  
　　马佳显然是还没睡醒，声音软闷。蔡程昱没想到在台上叱咤风云的男高音也有家猫胸腔里那样仿佛伴着咕噜声的时刻。马佳在家时总是醒得比他早，至少能云淡风轻地逗弄他每个不安分的早晨。蔡程昱抖着指尖去点语音条，他脑海里白浪一片，被自己刻意推迟的高潮已经时刻准备好掀起滔天巨浪了——  
　　“宝贝，想哥哥了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　阿德莫尔的风暴终于停了。蔡程昱尝到了自己咸津津的泪。他倒回枕头里喘了一会儿，手指一钩在语音里噼里啪啦蹦出一长串：“马佳我管你在劳什子北威州弹琴跳舞还是在威斯特法伦摇骰梭哈，你再不回来家里可就没我了，你和果冻手拉手去去听莫斯科郊外的晚上吧！”  
　　“小祖宗，钥匙刚捅锁眼儿里呢。”  
　　“这哪还有惊喜啊。”  
　　咔哒一声，满室未散的旖旎迎接仆仆风尘的旅人。


End file.
